When I'm with You
by Krys723
Summary: It started out as just a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this was what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you? Stolovan (with some Creek mixed in). Rated M for adult situations, adult language, and probably some drinking. Boarding school AU.
1. RM 228

**When I'm with You**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: It started out as just a simple acquaintance, but it grew into more. Who knew this was what real love felt like. Is this what I'm like when I'm with you?**

 **A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my Secret FanFic. I've been thinking about this and planning it for a while and the reason its called a Secret FanFic is because by the time I decide to publish this, I would have written the whole story out. It is Stolovan-based with some Creek mixed in and it'll probably be the last FanFic that involves Stolovan and/or Creek for a while because I do want to write at least one Style and one Kyman and probably one Bunny.**

 **Ages are 17 and the gang are in their last year of high school. It's also boarding school AU based because I have this weird fascination with boarding school AUs. I blame hours of reading** _ **Gossip Girl**_ **and** _ **The It Girl**_ **and watching every** _ **Gossip Girl**_ **episode. I was obsessed with the series, back when the CW was good. This A/N is getting longer than I planned, so the last thing I'll say is I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Monday, September 24TH

 _Time_ : 12:35 P.M.

Chapter One

Rm #228

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

Why was school so important? Yeah, my Dad says that I'm supposed to get the best education I can and all that shit, but why was it important? I can admit that there comes a time in your later life that you'll need at least basic Math, Science, History, or English in _something_ but advanced levels of these subjects weren't needed. Everything else had to come through learning experiences…I learned that the hard way with the way my Mother died. I don't usually talk about her because everybody in South Park _knew_ how she died and they _knew_ who to blame. Me. They might have seemed to forgot about it, but I knew how the small mountain town was…just because they stopped talking about it didn't mean they would have forgotten. Back to the education thing, its needed but its not. When I brought the subject up to Craig and Token; Craig just rolled his eyes while Token used his smarts to outsmart me into thinking education was good. I'm not saying education is wrong, its just that if my Dad wasn't paying for my education at this stupid academy, then I would've dropped out. Also, he wanted me to get a football scholarship so I could have a chance to go to college, but I didn't know what I wanted to major in…much less know where to go.

Craig and Token had their futures thought out. Token was going into chemistry like his mother and weirdly enough, Craig was smarter than he seemed. He was not-so-secretly in love with astronomy and sometimes he would get on the roofs of our dorm with a portable telescope and watch constellations. The only person who joined him was Tweek, his kinda boyfriend. They knew that they liked each other and Craig cared deeply for the blonde, but they were either keeping the status of their relationship a secret or they just weren't dating. I would like to think its the former, I wouldn't blame them…this town was way too nosy. They did share a dorm though, so who knew what goes on after curfew. Token and I had the only single dorms, but they both had double beds just in case somebody new came. That's what happened with me today, I guess it was because my dorm room number came before Token's. Lucky asshole, he could still make out Nichole after curfew. I needed to strategize, which required thinking, which I hated doing if it wasn't for "educational" purposes. I guess the good thing about getting a new roommate was that I get to leave class early.

When I reached Headmistress Victoria's office, I saw who the new kid was. He was at least Chinese…I think with jet-black hair that stopped at the part of the body between the neck and back…what was that called? Anyway, he had an earbud in his left ear and he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a _Star Wars_ tee. Damn, he was a nerd. Cartman was going to eat him alive. It looked like he had a lean figure with some muscle. The boy was turned towards his Mom, who was speaking in Chinese. Literally.

" _Kǎi wén, shì hǎo de, yīdìng yào duō chī_ ," she said.

" _Shì de, māmā_ ," the boy responded.

"Clyde, you're here. Say hello to your new roommate, Kevin Stoley." The boy turned around and nodded in my direction. I waved and gave a small smile. "Here you are, Kevin. This is the key to your dorm and your class schedule. I'm sure if you have any questions, I'm sure Clyde can help you."

"Make good grades," the boy named Kevin's father said. "Don't waste all your time drawing in class."

"Yes, father," Kevin Stoley stated as he stood up, glaring at the older man. I almost felt bad for the kid, I couldn't feel completely bad for somebody I was just introduced to. I went to grab a bag to help him out, but he shook his head and grabbed it carefully off the ground as though something was in it. Once that one was placed on his shoulder, he grabbed the other two bags and then we headed out the Headmistress' office. When we were outside on the quad, Kevin Stoley opened the first bag and I saw why he wanted me to be careful with it. Inside were at least five lightsabers.

"My Dad doesn't know I snuck them out the house last night, they make noise," he stated. I nodded as we continued to walk with him closing his bag. I guess I should get to know him…he _is_ going to be my roommate until we graduate.

"I'm Clyde," I said.

"I heard and as you heard, I'm Kevin. You're on the football team, I know," he said. I nodded, confused on how much he knew about me. "I read about this school during the drive."

"How—"

"16 to 24 hours, that included a motel room for the night and breaks," he interjected. "My tablet is dying now, I should have done more drawing than reading." He knew how to draw, he probably wanted to be an artist. I still didn't know what I wanted to be, he probably had his future planned out too…until this happened. But Kevin looked like the type to bounce back, he was smarter than me to bounce back at least.

We were halfway to the senior dorms when I heard Token call out to me. I turned around and realized that I didn't have my backpack. I kinda just left class…this was just another reason why I thought education wasn't a huge deal.

"You forgot your backpack…again," Token said. Token was probably the only student who wasn't here on some form of a scholarship. His parents paid for his tuition here up front, he could be lazy if he wanted, but his parents would disapprove. He looked at Kevin, who waved. "New roommate?"

"Kevin, Token. Token's cool," I said. Token and Kevin shook hands.

"So, Clyde. Did you want to go to Shakey's for lunch?" Token asked me. I was feeling hungry, I should have known lunch was nearby.

"Sure, dude. I need to get my wallet though," I said turning to Kevin. "Did you want to come?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to be in another car today," he said as he walked inside.

"I think it was the drive," I said. Token nodded as I went in after him, I still needed my wallet.

As usual, the common area was already filled with the seniors who were ready to go to lunch. I couldn't see Kevin, he must've had gone to our dorm already.

"Hey, asshole we already saw your roommate," Cartman said as I went to the staircase.

"I'm sure he saw you a mile away, fatass," said Kyle Broflovski, who was sitting in one of the common room couches, reading from his AP English Lit book. Kyle was on the basketball team, but like everybody he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a lawyer like his Dad, his grades proved it. Even fucking Cartman knew what he wanted to do, though I don't think it as legal. But he had backups.

I went upstairs just as the usual name taunts between them started. If Kyle wasn't dating hero jock himself, Stan Marsh, then I would say that they would need to shut up and fuck. When I reached my dorm room, I saw that Kevin was already inside, sitting on the opposite bed. Now the boxes made sense, they were all Kevin's clothes and other items. Our dorm was big enough to fit two dressers, two desks, two beds, one closet we had to share, two beds, and a TV inside. Kevin's boxes caused clutter.

"I'm sorry about all my stuff," he said.

"Its alright, it was junky before," I said as I grabbed my wallet off the dresser. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No thank you, I need sleep," he said as he laid on the second bed.

"You can lay on my bed if you want, it gets cold quickly," I offered. He shook his head and by the time I got to the door, he was sleep. I walked back over and took my blanket off my bed, draping it over the new kid and then lightly closed the door as I walked out the room.

* * *

 _Time_ : 12:43 P.M.

I love food, this is something that almost everybody in the world has said at last once in their lifetime. I told myself as Token and I had caught up with Craig and Tweek inside the popular restaurant that I needed to save some for Kevin. I'm sure he hasn't eaten yet and I didn't want him to go hungry. I kept debating in my head during the ride why I should have to worry about him, I needed to worry about how to pass fucking Chemistry before Christmas. Its only been a week and I already had the lowest grade in the class.

"So what's your roommate like?" Craig asked me as we ate. He was wearing his blue Chullo hat, he couldn't wear it in class, his raven hair had to be neatly styled. It went for all students and the fact that this applied to Kyle Broflovski as well made Cartman laugh. Kyle's hair was nothing more than a red puffball that looked hard to control.

I shrugged my shoulders as Tweek drunk another cup of coffee. He loved his coffee, his Dad's coffeehouse wasn't too far away from the school, he could probably go after classes and during lunch for his coffee needs. Craig took care of his coffee needs before morning and afternoon classes. Again, he really cared about the blonde.

"Quiet," I said after eating about my fifth slice. I really needed to save some for Kevin…does he even eat pizza? "He's sleep right now though. Apparently his parents decided to drive."

"Where is he from?" Token asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask," I said forcing myself to not get a sixth slice. "I just know that he likes _Star Wars_."

"Cartman's going to have fun with him," Token said. Unfortunately, this was true, but he should be fine as long as Kevin doesn't piss Cartman off. "How are you going to have sex with Bebe?"

"I'll figure out something, I might have to sneak into the girls' dorm," I said. "I don't want to kick the kid out but if I'm getting pussy in the dorm, then he'll have to bunk with somebody on certain nights."

"He can't bunk with me, Nichole and I usually sleep together," Token said looking at Tweek and Craig.

"W-W-We play video games," Tweek said. Token and I glanced at each other for a second, they did more than play video games.

"I'll think of something," I said as I drunk the rest of my soda. This roommate situation might be a pain in my ass.

 **A/N: FIRST CHAPTER'S OUT! IF YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC AND WOULD LIKE FOR IT TO CONTINUE (I have like four...almost five chapters written up) THEN PLEASE GIVE ME THREE REVIEWS! Until next time, guys!**


	2. Examining the Roommate

**When I'm with You**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the love, here's chapter two! Hoping for more reviews! If this chapter is short, then I'm sorry. Chapter four is long though lol so it'll definitely make up for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

 _Date_ : Wednesday, October 12TH

 _Time_ : 4:30 P.M.

Chapter Two

Examining the Roommate

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

"You never told me anything about you." Its been nearly two weeks since Kevin Stoley has invaded my dorm and while my sex life with Bebe had been taken care of—we would just hang out in her room and have sex in there since she no longer shared a room with Wendy Testaburger—I knew nothing about this boy who invaded the other side of my once single dorm. I've examined him in the few classes we shared and knew little facts; such as he can right with both hands and he drew a lot of doddles. He apparently has Astigmatism as he wears glasses in our dorm and doesn't wear them when he's in class.

He usually waits to be sure nearly everybody is out the communion bathrooms at either end of the hall before going to take a shower, but I figure that's in fear people seeing him naked, which I totally understand since I'm not as fit as Stan Marsh or Kyle Broflovski. I also noticed that he had a tattoo on his right shoulder of Darth Vader's helmet over two red Tonfa-styled lightsabers that could be a play on a skull-head over a set of crossbones, which was unique. He was a geek, but he wasn't a geek…like geek chic or something like that. It made me wonder if he was from California, he had to be because only Californians could pull that look off. Well probably New Yorkers too, but I couldn't see him from New York.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he asked me. It was the first time I actually heard his normal voice, it wasn't too soft, but it wasn't that loud either. It was kinda husky. He looked up from drawing pad I think it was about the third one he went through just this week, Kevin Stoley had a lot of them.

"No, not really," I said honestly. I was confused.

He sighed as he faced me. "I'm from Chinatown, in San Francisco."

Damn, that was an easy one. "I know you like a lot of _Star Wars_." That was easier than figuring out where he lived, he was a walking _Star Wars_ advertisement.

"That's easy to point out, try and figure out something hard about me," he said.

"Have you been noticing me trying to figure out things about you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said pointedly. "Its better this way, I don't like talking to a lot of people."

"How did you get the tattoo?" I asked him without thinking.

"I got it for my seventeenth with a friend, my Dad doesn't know about it. How do you know about it?"

 _I saw you getting dressed yesterday morning while waking up_ , was what I wanted to say, but since he wanted to play this guessing game, I ended up saying, "It was a lucky guess." He side-eyed me, but ignored it.

"OK, you got one thing right. Now you need two more things. And they can't be easy either," he said. This was the most talkative he's been in the past two weeks, I guess I should take this as an advantage.

"You have to figure out something about me first," I said. He blinked in pure shock, but nodded in agreement. We then reached across the beds and shook hands. His hands were soft.

"OK…you have some Irish blood in you and probably some French," he stated.

I'm impressed. "Damn, your good."

"I've done this before with the few friends I had," he said. "Now, its your turn. Remember, it has to be two non-obvious things about me."

I had to think, Kevin Stoley as I was starting to learn, was a complicated person. There were so many tells about him, so were easy and some weren't that easy. I tried to find a medium. "You can write with both hands. I saw you do it in class the other day."

"Actually, I'm left handed. I only use both hands when I draw," he stated. "I just used my right hand the other day because my left was cramping from editing on my tablet the other day." He pointed to the large tablet charging on his dresser. "But I'll count it."

"Your turn."

Kevin looked around the room with his eyes, he was very detailed about this. Another thing I noticed, but it was probably because he was an artist. "You've been playing football for a long time, but your confused. You don't know what you really want in life, you don't know who Clyde is." I stared at him, am I that easy to read? "You look offended."

"No, I'm not," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad," I said again, this time more pointedly. Kevin was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door and Craig opened it. He gave a small nod to Kevin, who returned the nod in return. Kevin went back to his drawing as Craig turned to me.

"Token and I are headed to the mall, do you wanna come?" Craig asked me.

"What about Tweek?" I asked.

"He's in theatre practice." I nodded and got up, grabbing my wallet off the dresser like always. I was about to leave when I stopped at the door.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked him.

He shook his head. We waved bye as I closed the door behind myself. I had a lot of my mind.

* * *

 _Time_ : 5:23 P.M.

Who was Clyde Donovan? A high-school football athlete or something more? Kevin's words struck to me as we walked around South Park Mall. Token and Craig were talking about something, they've been talking about it ever since I got in the back of Token's Mercedes. It was weird, normally I would be the talking one and Craig wouldn't be so talkative. Why was I putting so much thought into what Kevin said? It was just a guessing game, it wasn't like he actually knew me. It was just stupid guessing.

"Hey, Clyde. We're passing your Dad's shop," Token stated. I left my thoughts and looked up, my Dad's shoe shop was still popular, its been popular ever since I was born. He closed it for almost a month after Mom died, but then he realized that had a ten-year-old son and a five-year-old daughter that still needed caring so he reopened it and after about three months, his shoes started getting popular again. I saw my thirteen-year-old sister, Isabella inside and she waved. I waved back and headed inside while Token and Craig went into another store.

"Clyde!" Isabella ran over and hugged me. She was wearing a _Gravity Falls_ tee and a pink skirt and her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She had Mom's eyes and basically took care of Dad when I wasn't home for the weekend. I missed being around her 24/7, especially since this was my senior year. Next year, I would be heading somewhere and she would be following my footsteps and going to South Park Academy along with Craig's sister, Ruby and Kenny McCormick's sister, Karen.

"Hey, Izzy. Where's Dad?" I asked her when she let me go.

"If his office. You don't need money, do you?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"No, I just want to say hi," I said. She walked back over to the counter just as a woman were walking over with three pairs of heels. I walked behind the Employers Only door and walked the familiar path to Dad's office. When I reached his office, he was looking at paperwork so I knocked.

"Come in," he said not looking up. I went in and sat opposite of him.

"Hey, Dad."

He looked up and smiled. Dad was nice; he was strict, but fair. He wasn't perfect, but he was one of the more parents in this town. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with Token and Craig and decided to stop by," I said honestly. I always stop by either here or home whenever I was in town.

"How's school?"

"Fine," I said. I didn't want to him to know that I was already failing chemistry, we were only a month into the school year.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes," I lied.

"You don't need money, do you?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I just wanted to check on you and Izzy."

"We're doing fine, we're thinking of visiting your mother this weekend. Do you want to come along?" I nodded, I needed to see Mom again. Maybe seeing her would help me figure out who I was. "Are you sure your alright, son?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I got up and hugged him before walking out the room. I hugged Isabella one more time before heading out the shoe shop to catch up with Token and Craig.

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, October 13TH

 _Time_ : 6:22 P.M.

"Dude, are you coming or not?" I looked up from my phone. It was after classes and practice had ended; Token, Craig, Tweek, and I were eating dinner. I was checking my email, colleges around the country were already asking about me. Since football was the only thing I was good at, they were of course offering me football scholarships. I put the phone down, I didn't feel like looking at those right now. "Clyde, are you there?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"There's only going to be one brooding asshole at this table, and that's me," Craig said.

"I'm not brooding, I was thinking," I said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Halloween party in the Girls' Dorm," Token said before Craig had to the chance to interject. "Apparently, Cartman and Wendy are planning the whole thing."

"Cartman and Wendy?" I asked. Token nodded. "Are they dating, now?"

"Who fucking cares, I hate both of those assholes," Craig said. "I'm not going to something I don't want to do. Tweek and I will probably just look at scary movies."

" _GAH!_ I don't want to do that either!" Tweek exclaims. Craig rolled his eyes as he started patting the blonde on his head. Token turned to me.

"Do you want to go with me?" Token asked me.

"Sure," I said. I needed to get my mind of things. As I continued eating again, I noticed Kevin come out the food line with Bradley Biggle, another nerd. He looked over and gave me a small nod before sitting down with Bradley. At least he found a friend.

 **A/N: That's all for chapter two! I'm sorry the chapter is short. Be sure to review if you want chapter three!**


	3. Halloween Night

**When I'm with You**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I almost didn't post this chapter today, when I was on Tumblr, I had a small meltdown, but I worked through it. I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Wednesday, October 31ST

 _Time_ : 10:48 P.M.

Chapter Three

Halloween Night

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

The weeks leading up to Halloween went by quick and played out in a routine. I usually woke up just as Kevin would finish getting dressed, eat breakfast burritos while heading to class, go to class, eat tacos for lunch, finish up classes, head to football practice, eat tacos for dinner, and head in my dorm for the night. I would attempt my chemistry homework and then finally head to bed before Kevin, who would probably stay up a couple more hours drawing. I always wonder what Kevin draws all the time; does he sell his art? I wonder if he'll let me see his art, we weren't really close but part of me thinks that we're at least friends in some way. I fall asleep to him mumbling in Chinese and concentrating in pure darkness sometimes.

We hadn't really spoken since we decided to examine each other…I never got a chance to try and figure out the third thing about him and he never go the chance to guess the third thing about me, I guess its one of those things we'll have to learn without tell the other. I tried not to stare at the Asian-American when we were in the dorm. By the time I would get in after dinner, he would be studying. I would bring him food sometimes when I notice that he wasn't in the cafeteria. He would quietly thank me from his work station and I would give a small smile as I sat down and try to tackle my chemistry. I fucking hated chemistry, but my chemistry decided to help me out during study hall and I'm getting a little better. Again, when would chemistry apply to me after high school? I wasn't going to be a scientist of any sort.

Today, however, was the night of the Halloween and I was genuinely happy for the first time since the semester begun. Yeah, I'm happy when I'm with my friends or when I'm on the football team (we've won five games so far), but I loved Halloween. I loved the idea of not being myself for at least one night. This year, I was going as Dracula. I brought my costume the Friday after Token had mentioned it. He was going as Afro from _Afro Samurai_. He was tall enough to pull it off and I was wondering why he was growing out his normally, perfectly styled afro. He said that he's been growing it out since the summer and the only time he visited a barber was to get it trimmed. He said it was going to get cut down this weekend though.

"You seem better this week, Clyde," Token said as we started walking towards the girls' senior dorm. Their dorm was probably like our dorm, but probably cleaner.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"For the past few weeks, you've been rather quiet," Token said.

I sheepishly grin and rub the back of my neck. "I was just doing some thinking, I'm fine though," I replied with a bright smile. Token nodded as we got closer to the sounds of loud music blaring through the walls of the senior girls' dorm.

"How are things with Kevin?" he asked.

"Quiet." I hadn't seen the jet-black haired boy since our conversation. He wasn't in the dorm at all today, I probably figured that he was going to hang out with Bradley Biggle for Halloween.

Wendy Testaburger outdid herself (with probably some help with Cartman). Halloween music was blasting on the stereo and there were seniors—along with a few juniors—sprawled around the senior girls' common room. Some were dancing, majority were drinking, and some were just talking and drinking.

"Hey, Clyde! Hey, Token!" I grinned as Bebe walked over, dressed as a playboy bunny. Bebe and I weren't dating, we just liked fucking every now and then. She wants me to date her though, but I honestly didn't see anything more in us other than friends who occasionally fucked. She had two red solo cups filled with spiked red punch in her hands and she gave one to each of us. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she handed me mines. "Token, you look hot! Nichole's going to love it!"

"It was her idea," Token said. "I'm going to find her now, have fun, Clyde!" Token waved me by as Bebe gave me another kiss, this time it was on the mouth. She tasted like red punch and vodka, meaning she was already intoxicated.

"Aren't we horny, tonight?" I asked her as I gave her a small kiss.

"I might be," she said seductively. "Lets head to my dorm and find?"

I smirked as I pulled away from her. "I just got here, let me enjoy myself first." She playfully pouted as she walked away, grabbing my member as she did. I smirked as I walked over to wear Kenny McCormick was. He was wearing his old Mysterion costume. I almost laughed, it was fun dong that stupid stuff as kids.

"When did you have time to make that?" I asked him.

"I didn't, Butters did." The golden blonde pointed to his boyfriend of six months, who was wearing his old Professor Chaos costume. I then noticed that Coon and Friends were also dressed in their respective costumes. The Coon wasn't as fat as he used to be, but Clyde still held a small glare to getting punched when he was Mosquito, The Human Kite was walking around with a huge kite on his back and Toolshed was laughing at him. If I had known Butters were making their own costumes, I would have convinced Token to go as TupperWare again. Then I would have punched The Coon in his fucking face.

"Do you want me to punch the Coon for you?" Mysterion asked in his deep voice from behind. I laughed and shook my head. "He's still a douchebag."

"I wish I had known ahead of time that Professor Chaos were making costumes," I said. "I would have loved to be Mosquito again."

"You will always be Mosquito, Clyde Donovan. Now if you don't mind, I have to rather naughty things with Professor Chaos. He's been a very bad man." As Mysterion walked away with Professor Chaos, I scanned the room around. Nichole was dressed as Denver Broncos cheerleader, Wendy Testaburger was dressed as a sexy honey badger to match with The Coon (are they dating?), and there was a Darth Vader walking around. The Darth Vader looked confused, so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you my roommate?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"You look very nerdy, tonight. Are you hot in there?" I asked. He nodded. "Lets get some air."

Once we were outside, Darth Vader removed his hood and Kevin Stoley appeared, gasping for air. "What are you doing here, dude? I didn't expect you to be much of a partier."

"It was Bradley's idea, he said he wanted to go to a Halloween party," he said. I examined his Darth Vader costume, it looked really close to the actual thing. When did he have time to make this and why didn't I ask him to work on my costume?

"It looks very close," I said.

"Thanks, I did it last year back when I was in San Francisco," he stated. "I have to go back inside and see if I can find Bradley."

"I'm sure Bradley's OK. What's he dressed as?"

"He said that Professor Chaos made him feel like Mint Berry Crunch one more time," Kevin said kinda confused.

"Fucking seriously? Bradley Biggle gets to be Mint Berry Crunch but I can't be Mosquito," I exasperated. Kevin raised an eyebrow at me and I gave a small smile. "We used to play superheroes when we were kids. It was Stan and those guys, along with Token, Bradley Biggle, Timmy, and myself."

"The kid in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, dude we love Timmy. Butters was our 'arch-enemy' Professor Chaos. If I had known Butters were doing superheroes for our last Halloween, I would have asked him to be Mosquito instead of being Dracula and having all this gel in my hair."

"You look cool," Kevin said.

"You look more awesome than me," I said. I noticed that I was taller than Kevin. Is that the third thing? Height difference? "We never finished our game the other night. Could we finish it right now?"

Kevin was about to answer when I heard somebody call out to me.

"Clyde! You didn't leave already, did you?" It was Bebe. "Oh there you are." She walked over and gave me another kiss. She had more red punch since then.

"I was just getting some air," I said.

"We can open a window in my room, come on. I've been wanting you all night." I looked over as we were headed back inside and noticed the Kevin was gone. Damn.

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, November 1ST

 _Time_ : 12:14 A.M.

As much as I loved being around and near Bebe, tonight…I couldn't concentrate on her. It wasn't because of the music of the ongoing party, it wasn't because of the obnoxious smell of Victoria's Secret perfume that filled Bebe's dorm room, it wasn't even because of the stuffed animals that surrounded her dorm; it was because of Kevin Stoley. Just as we were going to finish our game, Bebe comes over and ruins it all. I was honestly pissed at her, but she made me forgive her when we were in her room and she pressed her lips against mines.

I know what she wanted; she wanted me to be her boyfriend because she was a cheerleader and I was a jock, but I don't feel like that way. Yes, I loved football and I loved playing it, but I knew that I wasn't going into pro-football. I still didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that it wasn't going to be football. It only took me a second to realize that I figured out something else about me…I'm not into women anymore. It was the wrong time for me to figure this out as the girl who wanted to be with me since elementary school was currently kissing my neck, but it no longer turned me on. So I lightly pushed her off me.

"Clyde, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Bebe, where do you see us in five years?" I asked her.

"Married with kids," she said simply as I sat up. She started to get in my lap, but I lightly pushed her off. I started crying, I didn't want to hurt her. "Clyde? What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you," I said softly. "I've been such a horrible person to you, I should have been upfront with you from the beginning."

"So…I was right. Your gay." I looked over at her as she patted my back. "I'm not mad, Clyde. I kinda figured it out last year."

"How did I not know I'm gay?" I asked her. She got off the bed and grabbed some tissues off her dresser. "How dense am I? I can't even figure out that I'm gay."

"You are not dense, Clyde. It takes everybody a while to figure themselves out. To make you feel better, you didn't leave any subtle hints. For a while, we actually had sex and the sex was actually good…but you've ben distant this year." She wiped my tears and gave me a huge hug. It felt nice hugging a girl without her trying to unzip my jeans.

"You're not going to tell anybody?"

"Why would I embarrass you like that? You're not like fatass, douchebag Cartman. You didn't hurt me, you came to a revelation. We're still friends…as long as I can still get a discount at your Dad's store."

I gave a small laugh. "I promise, that deal's still in place."

"And I promise to keep your secret until your ready to tell it to others yourself," she said. "And next time you want to go as Dracula, please let me do your hair." I laughed again as she kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you, Clyde Donovan."

"And I'll miss you, Bebe Stevens."

 **A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
